Shin Densetsu Senshi
by TheevilYoung
Summary: Story of the new senshi from an alternate universe. A VERY good OC story. Non mary-sue and not cliche. Please tell me what you think! I am eager to improve my writings.
1. A Universe Born

**AN: Hello dear reders! Welcome to mah new story! I hope you enjoy my creative OCS. And my professional writing skillz. Make sure you leave areview with criticsm or requests. THX!**

_Ok so a really really really reeeeeaaaalllllyyyy long time ago, like in another universe, but still before the moon kingdom, there was another kingdom and it was thriving. It was this way because there was a queen, Queen Olympias, and she had a daughter, PrincessOlympias. She had 4 guardian scouts: Sailor Eris, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Makemake, and Sailor Gliese 581g. But then the Black Kingdom attacked (__**AN: I am not being rasest that is just a color.)**__ and piece was disrupted. Olympias' bf Apollonios had this weird ass lady trying to seduce him for power over his planet (Earth). And so then she pretty much just killed everyone because he said "no" to her. What a bitch! Then QUEEN OLYMPIAS sent everyone into the future to get reincarnated, including the cats, Setsausage and Ali. Which leads us to the story of the only one who can save the world from queen Brookite._

"OMG IM GONNA BE SOOOO LATE!" I said as I threw off my covers and clothes and threw on my school uniform. My name is Sakura Uchida and I am a 14 who lives in japan and I go to /juuban junior high. I am just a normal girl who likes sleeping and eating, and I hate school. That's me!

I head to skewl as I see a]some kids torturing a kitty kat. I'm all like, "OMS U STOP HURTING THAT CAT RIGHT NOW!" and they are scared of my hair or something (I have odangos and pigtails with pink tips). I pick up the cute, green kitty and drag her to school with me. My bitch teacher gives me a detention because I m late. (she sucks at teaching too). I complain to my friend, who is like, :don't worry saku-chan, you'll be ok next time. At least you didn't fail the test!" "actually… I say as I hold up my test with a big 28 on it. "HOLY SHIT SAKURA YOUR SOOO DEAD" the class nerd, Kenji said. "Don't remind me.: I say.

"We can go on a stuuuuudy date." He flirts.

"Ew no. Ur gross." I say.

Then I go home. On the way home I see an advertisement at the local arcade for a new Sailor E game. I sigh. I wish I could be like Sailor E. She doesn't haveto study, or worr about grades. I throw my test back and it lands on a man's head. "UMMM WATCH WHERE U THROW UR PAPERS YOU STUPID BITCH. LIKE A 28? EVEN I WOULD DO BETTER THAN THAT AS A BABY!" He chucks my test back at me and walks away, swinging his hips seductively. He is HAWT! I think.

Then I get home. My mom is there waiting. "I checked your grade online she says, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. My eyes widen. I am about to die. Quite literally. I nervously wait for her reaction.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET A TWENT EIGHT ON THIS BASIC ASS TEST! U AND UR BITCH ASS BETTER NOT SHOW URSELF IN MAH HOUSE AGAIN, **_BITCHFACE_**! U DISGRACE." She screams. I sigh and walk out the door. This is how she always reacts.I sneak through a window, into my bedroom, and place the bag with the cat down. I sleep. But then the sound of a cat clearing it's throat woke me. Up. I stare at it. It stares at me. The cat says, in a woman's voice, "Hello, yes, my name is setsausage and I have been searching for you. You are the sailor scout Sailor Universe, and you must protectthe earth, and find the princess, and protect her. I know what youre thinking, is this a dream? No. it isn't." She throws a locket at me, "Tske this and say 'UNIVERSE PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" I do so. Suddenly I am clad in an outfit similar to sailor V's. I can hear the cries of my friend, Natsumi, she is in danger! Setsausage and I run to her mom's juery shop and im like. "STAHP! I AM SAILOR UNIVERSE, AND I AM THE CHAMPION OF LURVE AND JUSTICE AND IN THE NAME OF THE UNIVERSE (**an: geddit?) **I WILL PUNISH YOU!" the monter screams and attacks me. I fall. Then a totally hot ass guy comes in and is like, "I am The caped mask. How dare you attack a young maiden. That is totes wrong yo." Then he throws a rose at the monster. "Sailor Universe! You must attack!" he says, his words inspre me. I stand up and get ready to attack. Then I realize I don't know what to say. Setsausage says, "shout 'Tiara! Exterminate!" I shout "Tiara! Exterminate" The monster dies. I sigh and I go home. The cat says. Now that you have taken the challenge, this is ur new duty. You must rise and defeat the mosnters,." Then I pass out on my bed. Like I seriously hoped it was a dream, but clearly it wasn't since here I am now, fighting mosters, narrating this fuckin lame ass story. *Sigh*


	2. The making of makemake

**AN: I beleive there as been confusion to the origins of Sakura's name. Let me just tell. You. It is in NO WSY shape OR FORM ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO. OR SASUKE UCHIHA. HER LAST NAME IS UCHIDA AFTER MY FAVORITE SERA MYU ACTORESS. NOT NARUTO. I DON'T EVEN NOW WHAT A NARUTO IS. IS IT LIKE SOME FOOD?**

Sakura woke up and was like "wow I hope dat was just a drsam. But then setsysause was like "no bitch it e\wasn't" and she was like NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH"

But then she was late for school so she left. To school. When she got there she saw her friends gossiping about a new girl. "OMG DID U SEE THAT NEW GIRL CHIEKO. SHE LISKE A TOTAL STUCK UP BITCH BCUZ SHES FROM A PRIVATE PRESTIGIOUS BRITISH FANCY RICH PEOPLE TRADE SCHOOL." Eri (my bff) says. "YEAH OMG DID U KNOW THAT SHE WEARS GLASSES TOO! WHAT A NERD" kenji (class nerd) says. Everyone stares at him. "HERS ARE FAKE! SHE IS FAKE! THAT IS WHY SHE IS NERD!" he saves himself.

I do not have time for such silly childish rumors. I want to eat with her. I walk up to her like "HEYYYYY NEW BEST FRIEEND. YOUR NAME IS CHIEKO RIGGGGHHHT?" she

Freaked out. "DON'T HURT ME! SHE SCREAMS "I AM NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I JUST LIKE STUDYING! AND MATGH! AND Skewl!"

Sakura was like, "wow ur such a loser. I MUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT. I PROPSE THAT WE DITCH SCHOOL AND GO 2 THE ARCADE. TO PLAY VIDEOGAMS!" and chieko got scare. Shge was like. "BUT I CANT MISSSCHOOL! IT IS TOO VITAL!" And saruka said "No it aint." "THEN I MUST GO TO CRAM SCGOOL!" said chiako. "ok I don't wanna spend THAT much time w/ you." M"THANK GOD! BECAUSE NEITHER DO I! PEOPLE DON'T LIK ME ONCE THEY SEE ME."

Then sakura dragged chieko out to get a makeover. She looked totes beautiful afterward. Then they went to the arcade and sakura saw her long time crush, BENEDIIIIIIIIIICT (**AN: it is up to u whether it is benedict cumberbatch or eggs benedict, or benedict Arnold)** "Why hey there skura!" he said in a sexy british/late 1700s American. Because he is a very sexyomelet.

"h-hi Benedi-" she got interrupted by the dude from yesterday…..

"YOOOOOOOOOO BENEDICT BABY. I HEARD YOU GOT PIMPED OUT LAST NIGHT. HOW WAS ITTTTT?" he asked.

Before the colonist could respond sakura tackles him (not before apolizing to Chico) and Screams so only that he could hear, "HOW **DARE **YOU INTERRUPT MY CONVERSATION WITH MY HOT BRITISH BABE. U ARE NOT ALLLOWED TO DO THIS." Nd the man respons with "he is not urs. And u are not his. El tiene una novia." She gasps. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screams. But she gets over it and drags chieko to the nearest sailor E game. Cheike gets a high score. Sakura is SCHOCKED. She besat HER high score! How? The plotpoint is never expanded upon again.

"OMG I have to go to cram school!" she leaves, but not before dropping a usb. Setspoon is like, "this is a suspicious usb. She must be the ENEMY!" so they go to the cram school and all them students r brain washed. Setswing is like, "IKNEW IT!" and sakura is like damn. Now I have only 18992 friends. She then transorms ino sailor universe. The ENEMY appears. It is trying to brainwash chieko. SETSAUSAGE WAS WRONG! Then the symbol of makemake appears on her head. Setspoona throws a pen at her. She tells her, "U MUST TRANSFORM INTO SAILOR MAKE MAKE TO DEFEAT THE ENEMY AND PROTECT THE PRINCESS WHOSE WHERABOUTS AND IDENTITY WE ARE UNAWARE OF. SHOUT MAKEMAKE POWER, MAKE-UP!" Cjieko shouts "MAKEMAKE POWER MAAAAAAKE UO1"

She becomes sailor make make. Then she uses, her attack, Makemake detergent bubbles! And defeats the enemy;. Sakura cheers.

"Yay! Now we can be biffles AND fight crime togenther! YAY!"

Chieko shrugs and smiles a small smile. She is shy. And that's all we learned today.

**AN: lol haha 2 upd8s in 1 day. I am so cool. Cooler than those other loser fanfic authors who think their so cool by only uploading to the same story once or twice**. _I_**updated different stories in the same day. BEAT THAT. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BOUOWMX! WHAT CAN U SAY TO THAT. #WAYBETTERTHANTHOSEBASICFANFICACCOUNTSTHATDONTEVENWRITESTORIESANDJUSTREVIEW #IMEANNOOFFENSE I LOVE U ALL. #ESPECIALLYYOUUBOUOWMX #ESPECIALLYU where ARE U WHEN SUMMON YOU? HAVEYOU GONE AWAY? I THOT WE HAD SOMETHING BOU0WMX? TABIDACHI(sayonara soshite ARIGATOUUU) !**


	3. Orcus Appears From the Flames

**OMG IM SOOOOOO SRY 4 NOT UPD8 ING U GAIZ. I NEEDED 2 FOCUS ON HARUKAXAMI AND SCHOOL AND NOW THAT SCHOOL IS OVER SM CRYSTAL. UMM SO HERE IS SAILOR ORCUS (MARS). AND IM might BE CHANGING SOME CHARCTERS PERSOBALITIE SOON BCUZ IM NOT HAPPY WITH THEM SO UHH YEAH **

So the next dAY amy fuck i mean chieko and sakura were at skewl and chillin. They were excited for the end of the day. Chieko- so she could studddy (**an: she is a big NERD) **and me so she could drag chiako along to the shrine after her cram school. Natsumi told me there was charms for love and goodluck and they were FREE. I was soooo gojng.

LATER:

I was waiting 4 the bus to mett chieko at the shrine. I knew the 666 bus was apparently mysteRIOUS according to natsumi but it was the fastest way to get to the shrine. I get on he bus to sit next to the seeming attractive male. He had ona school uniform from azabu. He was hot. i thought to myself. but then he turned around and i saw his face. i felt disgusted. it was the guy from the other dsy! The maybe gay maybe not one who was super hot but super evil and i hated him. Ugh. Wait shit wat whas his name agen? hmmmmm… i saw his name tag. his name was Felipe Furutani. Mt thoughts were interrupted by his voice, which was like silk on honey, which disgusted me: "ECUSE U MY EYES R UP _HERE_" HE SAid dramaticaly pointing to his eyes. I looked into his disgusting eyes. They were so blue. The color of the ocean, reflecting the azure sky on a sunny day. They were like the sunrise, the sunset, and the night in one. They were beautiful. I hated him.

"Ugh don't be stupid." I told him, "I wasn't looking at anything, just your id, FELIPE" if looks could kill, then he would be sixty feet under.

"Hmph" He turned his nose up at me. "You are probably the stupidest girl i have ever met. Do you really think i would fall for that? You were CLEARLY looking at my dick. Which is off limits."

"OH PLEASE LIKE I EVER WOULD" I screeched back at him. How dare that attractive, VILE creature accuse me of such lewd acts? His …."manhood" wasn't even CLOSE to his id! That pompous asshat. Who did he think he was? Luckily I didn't have to spend anymore time with Felipe, as the bus halted to a stop. I gathered my things, let out an adorable huff (so that he would be falling for me in no time….not that i want that or anything), and left the bus for the shrine.

I looked at my surroundings. It was a beautiful place. Wait. Are those stairs? Yes. yes they are. Oh god that is a lot of stairs. I don't like stairs. "Bitches need to get themselves an elevator" i mumbled, as i started the many steps up to the shrine. By the time i finished, i was still grumbling profanities to myself. Then i saw Chieko talking wth the most BEAUTIFUL girl i had ever seen. She was a priestess. I approached the two, still panting. "Hi" I said, gasping for breath. "I'm Sakura Uchida, nice to meet you" Uh oh i sounded like a fool… she must think so lowly of me now. except she didn't. She smiled. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SHE SMILED AT ME HOT DAMN. "Im hikari. She breathed. "Hikari /hino" HER VOICE WAS AMAZING. Chieko was also saying something, but i was too busy appreciating the miko's voice to care. Somehting about evil charms. Wait. evil charms. DAMN. now i can't get any. I pretty much climbed all those stairs for nothing. I sighed. "Well it was nice meeting you. I better go now. Gotta catch the bus back" but little did they know it was my plan. i would take the EVIL 666 bus back and get captured, then i would become SAILOR UNIVERSE and kick the enemy ass. Jokes on them!

I went to thwe bus, got on, (because setsausage told me to i lied this wasnt even my plan) and waited for them to take us to hell. In hell i saw the enemy trying to kill my beautiful precious hikari. Like hell i would allow that. I guess its universe power time. "UNIVERSE POWER, MAKE UP!" i shouted.

the enemy, Jerrygibbsite, stood there flabbergasted. OMG. " HE sed. "U R TEH SAILOR GUARDAIN. I WILL DEFEAT U"

"dakedo no no no you won't" responded sailir uNIVERSE. "make make, proceed to battle!" she yelled.

Sailor Makemake appeared suddenly and Detergent bubbled the shit out of him. but it didn't work. He grabbedhikari and tried to end her. BUTTHEN A SIGN APPEARED. IT WAS TEH SIGN OF ORCUS! a pen appeared in her hand nd she was like "ORCUS POWER… MAKE UP!"

and she transforemed into sailor orcus. She had a dark red collar and skirt with a bright red colored bows. she was psycic and all so she knew eggsactly wat two say. "ORCUS FLAMES OF HELL" she shouted and Jerrygibbsite was burning. BUT THEN HE TELEPORTED AWAY AT TEH LAST MINUTE OH NOES!

the matrix they were fighting in disipates and everyone (including the humans it stole) went back to their normal care free lives. YAY!

"YAY now we can all be bff senish!" said sakura, now detransformed

"yes indeed:" said chieko, also no longer transformed.

"haha no fuk u all… jk im cool wth yall i just am suspicious of ur cat. /i muyst question her… but next chapter…."

"K!" said sakura "u almost had me for a second!"

"LOLOLOLOLOL XD" they all laughed together.

**AN: AWWWWWWWW HOW CUTE. REMEMBER FRIENDS, a review a day keeps the doctor away. I Will update as sm crystal story does.**


End file.
